Degrassi: This is Our Now
by Lena Pie Dog
Summary: It's long past that the Degrassi the Next Genration characters have graduated, but they have just as much drama! What happens when they all meet up for a mysterious party? Read about a world of secrets, romance, and DRAMA. Collab with Agent Green Dolphin.


**Hi, my name's Lena and this is my first story! Well, it's not completely mine. It's a collaboration fic with Agent Green Dolphin! She also posted this on her page, and she wrote this chapter. At the moment, I am writing the second one! So, this is basically about the older characters but during THIS season. You know, to see how they've progressed and all. So, enjoy!**

**DISCALIMER: We DO NOT own Degrassi. It would not be NEARLY as popular if we did. **

* * *

><p>"Hello, Paige Michealchuk of Michealchuk Chic speaking. How may I make your day more fabulous?" Paige said into her brand new smart phone as she sat down in one of the purple lounge chairs surrounding the oddly shaped pool. She smiled as she looked around. She had known that a high-end New York condo was the place for her (as opposed to that stuffy old apartment in California that she had decided to live in before). Especially since her Fashion Design career had finally taken off. Sometimes, she sees it as almost yesterday that she was working for some pompous witch while begging for a fashion opportunity. Now, here she is, the head of a successful clothing brand. It was the perfect almost, sorta rags to riches story. Paige gave out an elated sigh at the very thought of her newfound success. Life was perfect.<p>

Quite unfortunately, Paige had been so caught up in reminiscing about her life, that she had completely ignored what the person on the other line had been saying. All she heard was "So, do you think you can make it?". Paige's eyebrows furrowed. Who was inviting her to what? She assumed that it was another invitation to some sort of fashion design gala.

"Um, excuse me hun? Sorry, I was zoning out for a moment. Could you please repeat...everything you were saying?" Paige asked as politely as possible. She _did not _want to seem like a over-controlling bitch again.

She heard the person on the other line sigh. "Same old Paige" He said. Was it a he? Or a she? The mysterious person continued. "So, I was asking you, would you like to come to this big...event that Emma and Spinner are planning? I think it's their one year anniversary or something. Anyways, are you?" The person had asked. By now, Paige had determined that this person was definitely a she. She just couldn't tell who it was. She remembered the names though. She smiled as she remembered how Emma and Spinner had gotten married in Niagara Falls last year. She had meant to go to the party, but she was just too busy. She shook her head as she realized that the person on the other line was awaiting an answer.

"Uh, no offence, hun, but who are you?" She asked with slight annoyance in her voice. She was upset at the fact that this mystery caller had known everything about her, but she hadn't known the caller.

She laughed. "It's me, Hazel, you dunce! Remember, your best friend who you swore that you would stay in touch with, even through college!" She said while giggling. Paige gasped and let out a quiet squeal as a young man and woman walked out of the elevator in the corner of the deck and stared at her as if she were a circus freak. Paige rolled her eyes. _Jealous, much? _She thought.

"Oh, my gosh! Hazel Aden! This is crazy! Where are you? How are you? Are you married yet? Answer my questions!" Paige yelled in a rush as she got up and walked back into the condo. Paige hadn't seen Hazel since graduation! She suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she remembered the promise she had made to Hazel about their friendship. With her internship and rooming with Marco and Ellie (and of course, Griffin and..._Alex_), she had forgotten completely about her best friend!

"Slow down, girl! Jeeze, I haven't heard you being this excited since...I don't remember, but it probably had something to do with prom." Hazel said, laughing a little bit more. She had to admit, she missed high school. Even if it was dramatic every now and then, it was never boring. Now, being an accountant, that was boring. And, unfortunately, that's what Hazel was. "Okay, so I'm in Quebec at the moment-"

"Oh, my gosh! Quebec! How amazing! It's so traditionally French and so...you!" Paige practically yelled into the pink and white studded phone.

Hazel chuckled at her friend's excitement. "Yeah, I guess. As for how I am, I'm pretty okay. And, no, I'm not married...yet." Hazel added. Paige could practically sense Hazel winking through the phone. Paige squealed again. They had to catch up.

After about thirty minutes of Paige bombarding Hazel with a plethora of questions, Hazel answering them to her best extent, and Paige gushing about her life, Hazel had brought up the gathering with their old friends again.

"So," Paige said, whilst twirling her wavy blonde hair and looking at the large, modern painting hanging on the wall. "Who's going to be at this little get-together?"

Hazel paused for a moment. Paige guessed she was looking up something. Seconds later, Hazel sighed. "Um, basically everyone we ever knew from Degrassi. Oh! And, a few others..." Hazel trailed off.

Paige squinted her eyes in a confused manor. "What do you mean 'a few others'? Do you mean-"

"No one bad, Paige. Just some people who go to Degrassi now. I don't know why they're coming, but oh well. So, what do you say? Do you have time in your huge, celebutant life to spare for your old high school friends?" Hazel asked hopefully. Paige gave a harty laugh.

"Hun, what do you think? Of course! I can't wait to see you all again!" She said as she sat down on her ruby red plush couch.

"Great! Can't wait to see you there, girlfriend!"

* * *

><p>Emma Mason, formerly Emma Nelson, walked into Above the Dot with her best friend, Manny Santos. She gaped at the amount of space and instantly imagined all of her old friends catching up and just having a good time in there. "This place is perfect, Manny! I can see it now!" She declared, ignoring the funny looks that she was getting from the few people inside of the small club. "I can see Toby and Liberty over there," said Emma as she pointed to the bar. "Talking about the good ol' days and sharing random memories-most likely about J.T.- and drinking apple cider because they have to get up 'so early in the morning'." She giggled to herself as she remembered what they both had said when Emma had invited them to the party.<p>

Manny laughed and joined her in the game. "I can see Craig and Ellie over there, making googly eyes at each other." She said, pointing over at the pool table, where inevitably, some guys were checking Manny out. Emma snickered as Manny rolled her eyes at the silly guys and walked towards one of the tables to take a seat.

"So," Manny said as she fiddled with a coaster on the table, "you still haven't told me why exactly you wanted to have this huge party for your _one year _anniversary! I mean, five years I can understand, but one? What's the deal, Em?" She asked her friend with a worried glance. She had been acting so strange lately. Speaking in hushed tones with Spinner anytime she's around them, acting distant during conversations, watching soap operas more than usual, and suddenly she wants to throw this humongous party for everyone she's ever met?

Emma nervously looked around the room before turning to Manny and whispering "You can keep a secret, right?"

This, of course, had offended Manny completely. "Emma! We've only been best friends for our entire lives, and you actually ask me if I can keep a secret? Em, I know more things about you than anyone, and I've never told a soul!" She exclaimed loud enough for the entire room to hear. Emma looked around, embarrassed, and scooted in her chair, closer to Manny.

"Manuela Santos, calm down! What I meant by 'could you keep a secret' was, could you keep a huge secret, no matter how many people ask you about it? At least, not until I say you can tell anyone."

Manny considered this for a moment. Could she? She looked back on all of Emma's pleas to keep secrets, and decided that she could...as long as she eventually would be able to say something. "Of course, Emma. So, what's the big secret? You and Spinner planning on running away together to Rio de Janeiro, or what?"

Emma shook her head, almost as if she was trying to erase the prospect of that out of her mind. "The secret's bigger than that. Way bigger. And when I say bigger, I mean gigantic. And when I say secret, I mean me." She said and looked at Manny, hoping she would understand. She got her answer when Manny's brown eyes grew huge and she had a look on her face like she was about to cry.

"Oh, my gosh! Emma, you're having a b-" Manny was interrupted by Emma's hand going over her mouth.

"Manny! What did I say about keeping this a secret?" Emma said in a disapproving tone, as if she was talking to a child. _Well, I'm going to have to learn how to do that soon._

Once Emma removed her hand, Manny uttered a quiet "Sorry", before getting up and hugging her best friend as tight as possible. "Emma, this is amazing! I'm so happy for you!" She whispered.

Emma smiled and looked down at her stomach. She liked the fact that there was actually a person inside of her. She felt fulfilled. "Thanks, Manny. And, I was kinda hoping that a certain actress would be the godmother?" Emma asked with an even larger smile on her face. Manny squealed and nodded her head like a maniac as even more people began to stare. But, neither of them seemed to care. "This should turn out well." Emma said quietly to herself as tears of joy began to fall down Manny's face.

"Not just well, Em. Perfect!" Manny yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Next chapter coming soon!<strong>


End file.
